1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved vacuum cleaner wherein a bag-shaped filter such as a disposable paper bag is freely insertable into and removable from a dust case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional vacuum cleaners using a bag-shaped filter, the insertion and removal of a bag-shaped filter is accomplished by opening and closing a lid fitted to a dust case, which lid has an intake, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 56(1981)-28734 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,285. Such vacuum cleaners have drawbacks, for example, when the bag-shaped filter located in the dust case is removed after dust has been collected, it is unsanitary, and the hands of the operator become dirty. This is because the filter must be removed by its open side. A further disadvantage is that when a large-sized bag-shaped filter designed to have more space for collecting dust is used, the full filter may catch onto the inner surface of the dust case during removal. Also, since the filter often must be pulled out by force, it is often torn, and dust is scattered about polluting the environment. Thus, vacuum cleaners designed for such small-sized bag-shaped filters tend to have fewer advantages as compared with those cleaners without a bag-shaped filter.